Tale of Twin Princesses
by Catebrazil
Summary: Two Princesses. Twins. Rose and Emma. Both will come from two very different worlds. what will happen when they meet? what will happen when people get them mixed up with each other? First Fanfic! Review but rated t for cussing and possible sexual scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabelle (Emma)'s POV**

My name is Annabelle Emma Ann Sapphire. I'm fifteen years old, about to turn sixteen. I lived with my father, without a mother. My life is complicated; very complicated. Every day, I have to please others and make decisions about things I've never even experienced myself. Every day, people depend on me, looking to me for advice and guidance. Every day, I'm judged and people wonder when I'm going to make a mistake big enough to disgrace the beautiful country of England. By the way, I'm a teenage princess; the last of my line of family.

I think I should explain how the "royal" system works in my world. The oldest child of the family is given the title of "prince" or "princess." No one truly understands why the system works this way, but it does. It hasn't been around that long, but no one knows where it started from. Crazy traditions, right? That's not even the beginning of it. That's my life.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I had a hair appointment today early this morning. I opened my eyes, looked around my suite and became very thoughtful. Same room, same way I've woken up for fifteen years, but something was still different. I brushed my long, straight blonde hair. I put on my robe and slippers and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. What was I in the mood for? An omelet? Pancakes? I'm not sure. I sat at my usual chair across the table from my father. We didn't really talk much at breakfast. We nodded at each other and said nothing. He glanced at me and then continued reading his newspaper.

My personal servant walked up to the table, holding up two different yet both beautiful tiaras. "Which one to you like, my lady?" She gestured to both. I thought about it and pointed the silver one with pink gems in it. I loved the color soft pink. She smiled and was about to leave before my father interrupted us.

"Neither. She wants neither because she will receive neither." He said without looking up from the newspaper. I stared at him in shock. I couldn't understand what he meant by that. He took a deep breath and set the newspaper flat on the table. "Mary-Ann, that will be all." He gave her a hard look, the same look he always did when he expected her to leave.

"What do you mean, Father?" I asked in confusion.

"You aren't the destined princess like we thought you were." He kept a straight face, showing no emotion.

"That's impossible. I'm the only child and the last full blood descendent of the Sapphire family line." I was trying to stay in control like I was always taught, but I wasn't succeeding.

"You know the law of the royals. Oldest child takes the throne." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course I do. But that doesn't apply to me. I'm an only child!" I lost control. I can't take the confusion and double meanings of his words.

He shakes his head. "Darling Emma, I wish that was true. But it's not. You have a twin sister, Rosalinda. She's with your mother in America." He continued to take deep breaths, waiting to see my reaction. When he saw my anxious expression, he decided to continue. "She's the true heir of the throne. I'm sorry Emma but it's the truth. And the prime minister" That stupid prime minister always ruined everything, I noted. "insisted that you must go and bring her back to England so she can come home to reclaim her throne."

I glared at him. Not saying anything for a long moment. "You cannot be serious!" Before he could talk again, I got up and walked away. I ran upstairs to my suite and slammed the door. Not caring that it made a loud bang that wouldn't surprise me if it was heard all over the Royal court. Practically ripping my hair out, I screamed. Rosalinda. She ruined everything! I would be queen if it wasn't her!

I was so angry that I didn't notice my best friend, Grace sitting on my bed with a horrified look on her face. I sighed and sat down on my bed next to her. "I'm sorry; you cannot _believe_ the day I've had so far." I laid back and sighed.

"You have to go, Emma. You have to go to America to talk to your sister. You have to think about your country! You have to put your country's needs before yours!" She said firmly. She's usually a lot shyer but today it was different. "I promise, she's not that bad! You'll love her" I cut her off with a glare.

"You've met her?" I demanded to know. Great, this just made things so much worse.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at me. I couldn't understand her expression.

"Out. Now." I demanded from her. No way would I let a traitor stand in my presence. I glared at her while she walked out of my suite shaking her head.

I started packing all of my favorite outfits, makeup, accessories and basic toiletries. I didn't have a problem meeting my mother, I always have wanted to but I'm dreading meeting Rosalinda. Why would I want to meet the girl who was out to take away what I've dreamed my entire life about?

Later that day, I was sent to fly back to America. It would be an eight hour trip on my private jet to Minneapolis, Minnesota; wherever that is. I sat down on in my seat with my Coach Carry-on purse and my cute, small dog, Molly.

"Do you need anything else for an enjoyable flight, Princess Emma?" The flight attendant asked me. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

Eight hours later, I showed up by limo to a strange school which I was told was called "High School". A very odd looking school I must say. I step out of the limo and grab my bag filled with text books and notebooks. I was told by my servant who accompanied me on my trip that I shouldn't reveal my identity to anyone except Rosalinda.

I walked towards the entrance. It was early morning; before school so everyone was still I heard some interesting, young men talking about Rosalinda. Or Rosie they kept repeating. So I decided it would be easy enough if I just went up to them to ask. "Excuse me, May I talk to you?" I tapped his shoulder.

"What? Oh, Hey Rosie!" He smiled and hugged me. I hugged back unwillingly with confusion. Then it clicked; he thought I was Rosalinda.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Rosie." I mimicked him. "I'm looking for her though. Where can I find her? "

He ignored me and continued talking like I was her. "New look? Going for a classier, more sophisticated look? I don't know, I kind of liked my old Rosie's looked," He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at this idiot. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I slapped him and backed up.

I didn't cuss often, but when I did, It meant I was angry. And at this moment, yes, yes I was angry. This idiot didn't get it for bloody hell! "Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped at him.

Apparently, a girl walked up and joined us. "You tell me!" The idiot was about to talked when a snobby voice interrupted him. I turned to look at her and I saw the same face as me but a sluttier, complete opposite version of me. I met my twin sister, Rosalinda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalinda Simon (Rose)'s POV: 45 minutes before- **

I woke up, looked in the mirror and sighed. It was going to be another one of those days; those days where I feel nothing new. Just the same old, messy room. I got up from my bed and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I grabbed my favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, a bowl and milk. I sat down at my usual spot at the kitchen table. I started eating when my mom, the beautiful and single, Mary Miller, walked into the kitchen, dressed up as if she was about to go to another job interview.

I usually didn't get dressed until after she left. I dressed in my normal "bad girl" outfit; my short jean skirt, tight tank top and leather, black jacket. I put on my makeup, grabbed my cell phone, my car keys, and my purse set off to another pointless day at school. I had straight A's but with my reputation, no one would ever believe that. I sighed. No one knew the real me, not my mother, not my friends, or my boyfriend, Ashton. Everyone except my best friend, Shawna.

I walked towards my usual spot that I met up with Ashton. I talked to a few friends along the way, but all the usual morning stuff. I look up and I see the back of a blonde haired, nerd by the look of her preppy clothes, flirting to my boyfriend. I was mad beyond mad. I walked down the hallway faster but snobbier than usual. People knew that when I was mad that they better get out of my way.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I heard her say to my boyfriend. That was it! She cannot flirt with him and then talk to him like that.

"You tell me." I interrupted them before she could say anything else. She turns towards me and I saw a dorkier, complete opposite version of me. I was confused and angry at the same time.

"Rosalinda?" She asked me calmly, obviously surprised to see me. I narrowed my eyes at her. No one knew my full name. I never told anyone! I went by Rose, not Rosalinda. My birth name. Ashton looked at me in confusion.

"I go by Rose, but yeah that's me. Who are you?" I snapped at her. None of this made sense.

The girl who looked exactly like me took a deep breath and answered my question. "My name is Emma, Emma Sapphire." She looked at me with cautious eyes. I stared back blankly. Sapphire was my father's last name, whom I've never met before in my life.

"So why do we look alike?" I crossed my arms, forgetting that Ashton was still there.

"Hold on! What is going on, Rose?" Ashton asked me. I turned towards him to look up to his pretty brown eyes.

"I don't know. Ask that _clone_ right there!" I snapped accidently, not meaning to take my anger out to him. I sighed and said again. "Sorry, Ash." I leaned up against him as he put his arm around my waist. I was slightly calmer. I turned towards Emma. "Why do you look like me?" I asked her.

She apparently looked very annoyed now. "I'm not a clone! I'm your sister! Your _twin _sister!" She emphasized the word twin.

Without saying anything, I tugged on Ashton's shirt and we walked away without saying anything. After awhile, we walked all the way to my locker in silence, far away from that freak girl. "Rose, what the hell is going on?" Ashton finally broke the silence.

"I don't know who the hell that girl is and why she looks like me!" I snapped at him. I grabbed my binder, glared at him, and then slamming my locker, turning and walking away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's POV**

I watched my sister stomp away in anger as I stared at her in shock. My first impression of her was disgraceful, disrespectful, and anything else that is the complete opposite of what you need to be to be a queen. I walk to my first period class. American History, Great! I thought to myself.

"Rose? Aren't you in my fifth period class?" The teacher asked me politely but with confused eyes. This was going to be a very long day!

I shook my head and handed her the paper the front office gave me. "No, I'm Emma. " I didn't mention the fact that I was related to Rose, I didn't want to admit to anyone even if it is true.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." The teacher smiled and gave me the paper back. "You can sit anywhere where there's an open seat." There were only maybe 3 seats open. I decided to sit by a normal, nice looking girl about my age.

"Hey, you know Rose Simon?" The girl next to me asked me, I looked at her instantly. "You look exactly like her!" I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm Amanda, by the way."

"Who is she? I'm new here and people keep calling me her." I asked her. Again, I wasn't going to admit to anyone yet that she was my twin sister.

"She's the most popular girl at this school. She's dating the hottest guy that's ever walked these floors, Ashton Cooper. They're like perfect together! She dresses like a slut and she acts like she owns this school. The sad truth about this school is that all the girls want to be her and all of the guys here want to do her" She looked amused as she talked about Rose. "No one screws with her unless you want to get screwed back."

"Wow, she sounds like a total brat!" I blurted out kind of loud, loud enough for the teacher to glare at me. "Sorry." I told the teacher when she gave me another long look before she started teaching again. I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the class.

I had an "off-period" my last class period which apparently meant that I could leave school early without getting in trouble. My limo driver drove me from my hotel suite to across town to Rose's house. I wanted to meet my mother before Rose got home. Before I knocked on the door, I looked down at what I was wearing to make sure I looked presentable. I wore a casual but still classy dress.

I took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. A beautiful, extravagant woman opened the door. I was speechless. I found features that were the same as me, including her beautiful, long blonde hair. I opened my mouth to greet her but I couldn't say anything. I was in complete shock. "Rose! What are you doing, just standing there?" She glanced at me as she turned to walk away. I decided to follow her. "I like that dress, Rosie. Is it new?" She asked me as she looked in her refrigerator. I just stood there in silence. "Rose I'm talking to you!" She snapped, turned to look at me and froze.

I just stood there, staring back. I didn't know what to say. I was meeting my mother for the first time since I was born. A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe this! She couldn't tell the difference between us.

"Annabelle?" She finally broke the long silence. "Emma, is that you?" Without saying anything, I just nodded. She ran to me to pull me to a tight hug. She started crying; I continued crying. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to make sure I remember this moment forever.

Rose walked through the door when we were still hugging. She stared in shock. "What the hell are you doing in my house, you freak!" She yelled. My mother and I broke apart.


End file.
